


An Ending

by SahriahTheBard (SilentSongAtDawn)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSongAtDawn/pseuds/SahriahTheBard
Summary: Some have everything handed to them in life. Some have to work for their happy ending. Some don't get a happy ending at all, but not because they're evil, or for lack of trying. Some people aren't destined for it. Some people just get, "An Ending." An alternate view/retelling of the events of the Percy Jackson series. *Warning* Contains sarcasm, bad luck, and a teenager.





	An Ending

Hi. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're actually here. Hell, I'm surprised that my computer didn't crash while I was typing this. One of the few things in my life to go right I suppose.

My name is Claire Susan Wendell, and I'm a Demigod. Except I'm not just any demigod, I'm actually the daughter of Zeus, the granddaughter of Poseidon, and the great granddaughter of Hades. I'm super cool and I have a bunch of awesome powers and everyone loves me and wants to be my friend, and I'm the leader of everyone and I'm actually a goddess too, the goddess of awesomeness.

At least, that's what I like to imagine. Honestly, anything is better than the truth.

I'm the daughter of Eris, Goddess of strife and discord, daughter of Nyx, the one who started the Trojan war over a piece of fruit, yadda yadda yadda. You all know the story. So naturally, you would expect me to be a walking calamity, throwing curses and golden apples at anyone who displeases me, and generally causing terror everywhere I go.

Ha.

That may be the case for other Eris kids, I wouldn't know, I've never met any, but not for me.

I don't cause trouble for others, unless it causes trouble for me. I'm a walking calamity, but only toward myself. I have absolutely no control over it, and believe me, I've tried everything. Nothing ever goes my way, and it hasn't for eighteen years now.

But everything changed the year he came to camp, The Son of Poseidon.

…

You didn't actually fall for that, did you? I hope not. But then, for all I know, I just got your hopes up that this was gonna be a juicy little PercyXOC story, full of angst and comfort and Percy abandoning Annabeth for me, and we ride off into the sunset on the back of a narwhale and live happily ever after in some underwater castle.

Not likely.

I don't even really like Jackson that much. I mean, he's a great leader and fighter and all that, but honestly, he's a little too perfect for me. I get that he has to fight for everything he has and all, and that the Fates haven't exactly been kind to him, but he still gets his happy ending with his friends and his girlfriend who is pretty cool too.

I don't.

This isn't like that one dragon movie, where you meet this scrawny teenager who no one thinks will ever become anything, but he turns his life around and *spoiler* get the girl and becomes chief of his tribe. This is nothing like that.

I don't get a happy ending. That's not what this story is about though, it's not about someone facing incredible odds and overcoming them and getting a happy ending because plot armor and divine/magical intervention. This is a story about someone facing incredible odds, and giving their all, and not getting what they were looking for. They don't even get anything close, like that one story where the prince turns into a frog and he doesn't get the princess, but he gets the really cool girl who stuck by his side the whole time. I gave all I had, and worked for my goals, but I didn't get them.

I didn't get a happy ending.

But I did get an ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a bit more of a sad, frustrating read, so if that's not your style, bail out now.


End file.
